In the packaging of integrated circuits, a plurality of package components may be bundled in a same package. The package components may include device dies, interposers, package substrates, printed circuit boards (PCBs), and the like. These package components may be packaged in different combinations.
Typically, before the packaging process is performed, the device wafers are tested (probed), so that known-good-dies can be selected and packaged, while failed dies are not packaged. After the packaging is finished, the resulting packages are also probed so that the failed packages may be found. The failure of the packages may be caused by defective joints, damages occurring in the packaging processes, and the problems introduced by interposers, package substrates, and PCBs. However, the existing package structures only provide means for probing the final packages, while during the intermediate stages in the packaging processes, the probing may not be performed. This may incur extra cost and longer cycle time for production since the failed packages cannot be identified in early packaging stages. In addition, when the failed packages are found, it is difficult to isolate the exact locations of the problems, and hence it is difficult to use the probing results to guide the future manufacturing process.